Lost Valentine, Last Chances
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Valentine's Day can be one of the most depressing. [Shonen ai, RyogaRanma, Angst]


Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the thoughts bouncing around in my head.  
===================================================== 

Ranma Satome sits against the large trunk of the tree between the dojo pond and outer wall. Pulling his knees to his chest, he rested his chin upon them, wrapping his slender arms to hold them in place. No one has yet to bother and come looking for him since he left an hour ago. Maybe his exit had made it clear he didn't want to talk to anyone. Maybe they had chosen to pay attention this time or maybe they really didn't care.  
  
With a mournful sigh he let his blue eyes slip close against the cool breeze. He wishs the day would just get over and move on to the next. Everyone in the dojo had seemed so happy, lucky them. What did it matter how he felt, who honestly cared how he felt?  
  
"It's sure not like you to mope so much," a voice says above him, startling Ranma from his dark thoughts.  
  
Ranma jerks his head up to look into a pair of bright blue eyes. The one person he wanted to see the least that day was now sitting in the bare branches above him. "Go away Ryoga, I'm not in the mood," he mumbles sourly before resting his chin back on his knees.  
  
Ryoga jumps down from the branches, his agile body landing gracefully before the other martial artist. "Ranma are you all right?"  
  
"I said go away!" Ranma shouted in reply. "I'm out here because I want to be alone. Now just get the hell away!"  
  
"Ranma..." Ryoga said startled by the outburst. "All right I'll go."  
  
Ryoga turned away and started for the dojo when he heard whispered words, carried on the wind. "I hate Valentines Day..." Ryoga sighed at Ranma's words and kept walking. Akane-san had been right, the pigtailed boy was depressed and didn't want to be with the others. Ryoga's heart went out to Ranma, the person he secretly loved. He wished more than anything Ranma would let him in. He approached the steps leading into the dojo, when Ryoga felt something cool kiss his exposed cheeks. Looking toward the gray, cloud coated sky his eyes focused on the falling mist. Snow, it had started snowing again.  
  
Ryoga turned his head back to look at the tree where Ranma sat. His protective instincts came forward in that moment, leaving him to hope the tree would offer some protection, even if it was just empty branches. With a long sigh, he knew he couldn't just leave Ranma out here alone in the cold. He headed back toward the other teen wondering just what he was going to say.  
  
He looked down at the other, who still rested against the tree. Ryoga could see the slight shiver in the compact but strong form. "You can't stay out here, you'll catch cold," Ryoga advised causing Ranma's head to snap up.  
  
"Why do you care? Just leave me alone and go ogle Akane," Ranma spat, no real venom in his voice.  
  
"I don't want to ogle Akane-san, and you're my friend," Ryoga said crouching before the other youth.  
  
"Oh shut up," Ranma replies moving to push Ryoga away.  
  
Ryoga reflexively grabs the other martial artist's wrists as he falls backwards. His momentum pulls the sitting teen forward into his lap. Ranma pants as he lays against Ryoga's chest a light blush warming his cool cheeks. Ryoga smiles unable to hide the fact that he loves having Ranma in his arms. He notice how shy the other boy appeared, finding it cute but surprising.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Ranma demands jerking himself up and tumbling back to bang his head against the tree trunk behind him.  
  
"Oh gosh, Ranma are you all right?" Ryoga asks quickly sitting up and reaching for the other youth.  
  
"I'm fine," Ranma growls his hand going to the back of his head.  
  
"Are you sure? You looked like you hit that tree pretty hard," Ryoga asked his hand gently covering Ranma's.  
  
Ranma jerked away almost hitting his head again, except Ryoga had placed his hand in the way. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"You would have hurt yourself, hitting your head twice," Ryoga answered with a smile.  
  
"Why do you care anyway? I thought you would have been happy..."  
  
"That you hurt yourself? Why would that make me happy?"  
  
"That I'm out here, giving you free chances at Akane," Ranma finished starting at the ground between them.  
  
"Actually, that is," Ryoga chuckled before taking a deep breath. "Ranma would you like to dance? I mean it is a Valentine's Day party."  
  
Ranma's eyes snap up at the question, disbelief shining in the dark blue depths. "Why... why the hell would you ask me something like that?" Ranma demands the blush from before returning even redder.  
  
"Why are you blushing if you don't want to? What is wrong with dancing?" Ryoga replies pointing out the deepening blush.  
  
"Because..." Ranma blurts out, "Because we're both guys. Guys don't dance together!"  
  
"Oh come on, it is just one little dance," Ryoga challenges. "No one is around to see us anyway, so it'll be our little secret."  
  
"No!" Ranma says suddenly standing up. "I don't want any part of this."  
  
Ryoga stands up quickly, grabbing the fleeting boy's wrist. He pulls the other teen to him, wrapping his arms securely around Ranma's waist.  
  
"Ryoga... what are you doing?" Ranma asks startled by the embrace. "Let go."  
  
"I don't feel like dancing alone," Ryoga answers tightening his embrace on the lithe body in the circle of his arms.  
  
Ranma's own arms are trapped between Ryoga's chest and his own, leaving him no way to break from the embrace. Ryoga's chest was warm and firm against his forearms, causing another blush to warm Ranma's cheeks.  
  
Ryoga leaned his head in close causing Ranma to turn his face away. The lost boy's lips were near the other teen's ear, when quiet words startled Ranma into immobility. Ryoga began to gently sway them back and forth as he sang.  
  
~Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you~  
  
Ranma's fingers tightened their grip on Ryoga's sweater, his blue eyes widening in shock at Ryoga's words. He didn't understand why the lost boy was doing this. Wanting to dance and then the singing. Ryoga only tightened his embrace, his hold strong and possessive. He knew he'd never be able to let go of the martial artist in his arms ever again. Even if Ranma hated him for the way he felt, he knew the feelings would never go away.  
  
~O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you~  
  
They continue to dance in a lazy circle, as Ranma stops fighting the dance. He becomes lost in Ryoga's voice and the words he is singing.  
  
~ Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I keep crying baby, baby please  
  
O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
  
Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
  
I'll be watching you~  
  
Ranma stares at Ryoga, beyond shocked by everything that has been happening since the lost boy had snuck up on him earlier. Ryoga smiled, it easily reaching his own blue eyes. He rested his forehead against Ranma's, keeping the other boy close.  
  
"What I really tried to say before," Ryoga finally spoke up, "was that I love you, and wondered if you'd be my Valentine."  
  
Ranma blinked at the words, not sure he'd heard right. "You, you love me?" Ryoga nods. "Ryoga...I... You want to be my Valentine?" Ryoga nods against. "Really?"  
  
"Let me prove it to you," Ryoga says at last. His hands slowly cup Ranma's cheeks before he moves forward to engage those beautiful lips in a warm kiss. Ranma's arms, finally free, find purchase around Ryoga's neck hoping to keep himself standing.  
  
Ryoga's kiss was making his dizzy with some new and strange feelings. He finds himself enjoying it very much as Ryoga's fingers gently caress his cheeks before the hands move, and arms wrap back securely around his waist.  
  
Ranma finally pulls away, both boys panting in the cool winter air. Ranma stares at Ryoga, while Ryoga stares back as the snow begins to fall harder now. White flakes land in Ranma's black hair, standing out against the silky strands.  
  
"Don't ever," Ranma finally speaks, "stop doing that. I love you too Ryoga."  
  
Ryoga sighs, a warmth spreading through him as Ranma smiles. The first genuine smile Ryoga has seen in a long time. He captures the warm lips in a surprise kiss, feeling Ranma melt against him. Ranma clings to Ryoga praying the other boy would never let go. He didn't know if he would be able to stand up on his own. He was glad to finally have someone he could share his life with. The pair dance in the falling snow, realizing everything was finally right.  
  
~Owari  
  
*Lyrics from The Police's "Every Breath You Take" 


End file.
